


orchestrating the perfect birthday

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Reunions, SKAM International Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: It's almost Sana's birthday and Eva has tasked Even with one very important job.





	orchestrating the perfect birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julieseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/gifts).



> [SUE!!!!!!!!](http://julieseven.tumblr.com/) I love you SO much and I'm so happy I got you for this exchange. You're such a kind and wonderful person and you deserve the best so I really hope you like this. When I saw that your wishlist said Sana and Even friendship I INSTANTLY knew what I wanted to do, seeing as Sana's birthday is around this time of year. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and I'm so happy that I was able to meet you earlier this month <3

Eva, who had declared herself the princess of partying, had demanded command over planning Sana’s 19th birthday party. Even supposed that meant he was off the hook. All he would have to do was show up with a gift and the girls would handle the rest.

And then Eva knocked on his apartment door just a week before the party.

“I have a job for you,” she told him with a smile. “For the party next week.”

“We’d be happy to help,” Isak said from beside him. “After all, Sana is my best bud.”

Eva gave him an amused look. “No offense, Isak, but I don’t trust you enough to give you any major responsibilities. Remember Jonas’ 18th? You literally only had to pick up the cake and you managed to forget that. And then there was that time you skipped Magnus’ birthday to cuddle.”

“Even isn’t more trustworthy than I am though,” Isak pointed out. “Our landlord hates us because we consistently forget to pay our rent on time.”

“Yeah, but Even’s the only person that can actually help me with this task,” Eva told him. “And it’s like the most important part of the entire party.”

“What is it?” Even asked as his curiosity won over his patience.

“I need you to get Yousef to the party,” Eva replied. “Sana has really been missing him lately and I honestly think just a few hours with her boyfriend would be the best gift anyone can get her.”

“But Yousef is going to uni in Turkey!” Even exclaimed. “How am I going to convince him to come up for a party that we’re having on a  _ Monday _ ? He has classes!”

Eva shrugged. “He probably misses her too. The girls and I are all pitching in cash for his flight as part of our present. He might be more convinced if the ticket is free.”

“I’ll try,” Even said with a sigh, both missing his friend and wanting Sana to have the best birthday possible, “but I’m not making any promises!”

* * *

“So, let me get this straight, you want me to up and go to Oslo for a few days in the middle of the term for my girlfriend’s birthday, which we planned to celebrate when I get back a month later?” Yousef summarized over the phone.

Even winced so far this wasn’t going well, but he had yet to play the money card. “Yousef, I-”

“I’ll do it,” said the boy on the other end. “I need to email my professors but, so long as I can get the work done, a few days shouldn’t be a big deal. Especially if it’s for Sana.”

He blinked. “I haven’t even told you that the trip is paid for yet.”

“It is? Even better then!” Yousef exclaimed. “Even, be honest, if you were me and you go a chance to come back for a few days to surprise Isak, would you do it?”

“Absolutely,” he replied without hesitation. When he put it that way, it was really hard to see a downside.

“I’ll speak with my professors and then send you an email,” Yousef said. “I assume you have the money and I can send you any more that you might need, but it would be super helpful if you could book my flights for me since I need to put extra focus into my assignments to get them done early.”

“I can definitely do that,” he confirmed. “I honestly thought that getting you to agree would be the hardest part.”

“I want to see her just as much as she wants to see me, if not more,” he pointed out. “And if seeing me makes her birthday magical, then I would travel from anywhere in the world.”

“Just remember that it’s a surprise,” Even reminded him. “You can’t let her find out.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

Even smiled. “Sana is going to have the best birthday party ever.”

* * *

Sana’s party was in full swing, but Yousef’s flight had gotten delayed so he wasn’t due to get in for another hour. It was fine, though. He’d still make it there by the end and nothing would seem odd because Adam had made up some excuse about having to take his grandmother to an appointment even though he was actually the person tasked with picking Yousef up from the airport.

About an hour into the party, Even realized that he hadn’t seen Sana in almost 15 minutes, which was strange seeing as it was her birthday party.

He wandered the flat, as Eskild had graciously offered to host the party, and eventually found her, sitting on Noora’s bed and crying.

Even quietly walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

She forced a smile. “I’m fine. Everything is perfect. Eva threw an amazing party, as she always does.”

He moved to sit next to her and set a hand on his friend’s back. “You don’t look fine. You can tell me what’s wrong. I can keep it between us, after all, I still owe you a secret for keeping my past to yourself.”

Sana shoved him playfully. “You don’t owe me anything, Even. Your past wasn’t my secret to spill.”

“Still, you can tell me what’s making you so upset,” he told her. “I won’t tell anybody. I promise you that.”

She sighed and twiddled her thumbs. “I think Yousef forgot my birthday.I figured that he was going to call me today and he hasn’t yet.”

His eyes widened. He hadn’t thought that the plane ride might affect their original birthday plans, but of course, it would.

He returned to a cool demeanor before replying to her. “Maybe he’s going to call you later. It’s not like him to forget something like that.”

“I thought that too. He isn’t the type to forget,” she said. “Which makes it all worse. If he hasn’t forgotten my birthday, then he isn’t calling me because he doesn’t want to. Maybe he’s going to break up with me. He has been super weird over the past couple of weeks.”

“He’s not going to break up with you,” Even told her. “Yousef loves you more than anything. Whenever I speak with him, he asks after you, even though I know you call him a lot more than I do.”

“Then why hasn’t he called?” she asked.

Even shrugged, unable to think of a good excuse. “Give it time. Your birthday isn’t over yet, is it?”

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took a peek at it. It was a text from Adam. They had arrived.

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her upright. “It’s your party. You need to go out there and have some fun with your friends. Get your mind off of things.”

“ _ Even _ ,” she protested, but he ignored her and pulled her out of the bedroom and toward the main room, where everyone was waiting.

And there was Yousef, standing in the doorway and looking kind of nervous.

Sana dropped Even’s hand and froze, blinking for a moment. “You’re here?”

Yousef smiled. “Happy birthday.”

She lunged across the room and hugged her boyfriend tightly. “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered into his neck.

“I’ve missed you too,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Isak made his way over to Even and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You did a good job, baby.”

Even smiled. “I know I did. Nothing but the best for my friends.”

* * *

Sana approached him near the end of the party and playfully punched him in the side. “You ass. I cried in front of you and he was coming here all along.”

“It wouldn’t have been as romantic if it wasn’t a surprise,” he pointed out.

She reached up to give him a hug. “You’re an amazing friend, Even.”

He grinned. “I’m glad you had the perfect birthday.”


End file.
